


Burning Bri (ck Houses) dges

by super_rainbow2021



Series: NaNoWriMo 2019 [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, fire bending., fire bending?, fire hands, life hack: burn your abusive father's house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 06:29:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19865041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_rainbow2021/pseuds/super_rainbow2021
Summary: The brunette stared at the bedroom she grew up in with a passive face. The one she cried in, bled in, tried to forget in.





	Burning Bri (ck Houses) dges

John huffed lowly as he poured the rest of the gasoline onto the ground. Karenza tore her eyes from the house for just a moment to take in his stature.  “You know I can burn the thing down myself, right?”

John tossed the empty can closer to the porch and looked at the girl, magenta eyes stubbornly pointed towards the house. “Yeah. But I wouldn’t miss this for the world, Kez.”

The brunette snorted with a passive face, staring directly at the bedroom she grew up in. The one she cried in, bled in, tried to forget in.  “Time to get the show on the road, then.”

At that, she held her hands out with her palms flat towards the house. The air heated around her before pure orange flames burst out of her, catching the porch railing before lighting the oil. John tugged her back before the explosion caught them, and the two watched the fireworks from the hill, fingers intertwined.


End file.
